Subtle AFC locking difficulties in the X-band MQ bridge were identified. As a result, the electromechanical tuning of the X-band oscillator, the stability of the coupling of the LGR, the use of an external cavity AFC system, and modulation-type AFC techniques are being investigated. The X-band Gunn oscillator was replaced temporarily with a klystron to investigate using a 70 kHz AFC. An X-band oscillator has been designed for use with the synthesizers that were procured. The oscillator has been fabricated and tested. Electromechanical tuning of the oscillator is being studied. The first was completed but testing showed sensitivity to microphonics. An improved design is being investigated. The filters that are required for use with the new synthesizers were specified and ordered.